


Far From Home

by supervengerslock



Series: Hey, Stephen [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mysterio gets busted, Mysterio is a Creep, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Protective Stephen Strange, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervengerslock/pseuds/supervengerslock
Summary: Y/N chaperones Peter’s class trip and meets a man named Quentin Beck.





	Far From Home

In retrospect, chaperoning Peter’s class trip was probably a bad idea. But the kid had given Y/N the goddamn puppy dog eyes, and she just couldn’t say no. She couldn’t believe a high school class was taking a trip to Europe, the farthest field trip her class had taken back in the day was to the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

And despite being Tony Stark’s daughter, she hadn’t really gone on a lot of long trips with him. When she was a child, they were “grown up vacations,” so she couldn’t go if she wanted. When she was an adult, there was too much Avengering to have a vacation. She and Stephen were going to go on a nice trip for their honeymoon, but considering Thanos attacked a week before their wedding, let’s just say they didn’t make the trip.

Their relationship was suffering because of everything that happened, and Y/N wasn’t sure why Stephen had become so distant with her. They still hadn’t made new plans for their wedding, and it had been many months since.

She figured if she gave him some time by himself, they could figure out what was wrong and fix it. She picked up the phone and decided to check in on them. Stephen’s phone rang twice before AJ picked it up.

“Hey, AJ. Where’s your dad?” Y/N asks.

“Meditating.”

“Well, can you put him on the phone?”

Thirty seconds of silence passed before Y/N heard Stephen’s voice. “Hey, just wanted to check in. Everything okay?”

“It’s been the same as the last six times you called.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure. Lo-“ Y/N heard Stephen hang up. “-ve you.”

Y/N sighed. She and Stephen were going to have a serious talk when she got home. She started to relax until she heard what sounded like something heavy hit the floor in the boys’ hotel room next door. 

“Peter? Ned?” Y/N asks, walking out into the hallway. She knocks on the door until Peter opens it, letting her inside. Ned was lying on the floor unconscious, and Nick Fury was there. 

“Miss Stark.”

“What the hell?” she asks.

“I was just about to come get you. We need your help.”

“Parker, Y/N, this is Mr. Beck, he’s from another world.”

Peter shook hands with Mr. Beck, who then turned to Y/N and kissed her hand. “What the fuck?” she mumbled under her breath. 

“Dark dimension?” Y/N asks.

“Excuse me?”

“The dark dimension? Is that where you’re from?”

“I don’t even know what the dark dimension is,” he says. “I’m from another Earth.”

Y/N sighed with relief. “Is the interrogation over, Miss Stark?”

“Yes,” Y/N sighs.

Y/N was sitting at the bar with Mr. Beck, and they were talking. “So, you’re married?” he asks, noticing the mystical ring on her finger.

“Engaged. Though it doesn’t feel much like it anymore.”

“How come?” he asks. 

“It’s just, he’s barely said two words to me in the past few months. It’s like we’re roommates, not a couple who has been together for nearly seven years. And it didn’t start happening until after my father’s death.”

“That must be tough,” Quentin says. “You don’t deserve that.”

“Well, it’s been hard on all of us,” Y/N says, defending Stephen. 

Y/N felt weird…. Happy that someone was finally listening to her, but still very weird. Maybe Quentin was right? Maybe she deserved better than how Stephen was treating her. No. Of course not. She couldn’t even entertain the idea.

“My fiancé and I, we have such a profound bond from our shared traumas, we helped each other heal. In a way, we did heal each other.”

“You sound very close.”

“We used to be.. But then, I spent five years without him. Five years, he was dead, and I was alone to raise our son.”

He notices the sword on her belt. “I like your sword. Is it real gold?”

“Yeah. It’s my relic. The Glory of the Ten Powers. It was forged in Tibet by a couple of masters of the mystic arts. Their love was so strong that an ancient spirit inhabited the sword. It protects the wielder. This sword has saved my ass more times than I can count.”

Peter opened the door and saw Y/N chatting away with Quentin. “Y/N?” Peter asks, confused.

“Oh, um. Hi, Pete. What’s up?”

“Oh, it’s um… Nothing, I’ll talk to you later.”

He sneakily grab’s Y/N’s cell phone off the table before slipping out. He goes to the speed dial and presses send on Stephen’s contact.

“Y/N, it’s the middle of the night.”

“Mr. Doctor Strange? It’s Peter. I think something’s happened to Y/N.”

“I’ll be right there.”

~

Y/N still sat at the bar with Quentin, unbeknownst to them, Peter and Stephen were standing outside, watching them.

“If something was bothering her, didn’t she talk to me?” Stephen asks.

“Well, Doctor Strange,” Peter says. “She said you wouldn’t talk to her. Like at all.”

Stephen sighs. “This is all my fault. I was too busy wallowing in self-pity to see what was going on.”

They turned back to the window, seeing Y/N still talking to Quentin. Quentin laughed and leaned in, kissing Y/N on the lips. Y/N pushes him away, and damn near smacks him in the face.

“That’s it, I’m going on there,” Stephen says, standing up and bolting towards the door. 

Peter sighs, standing up. “I just wanted one vacation.”

The door slams open and Stephen storms over to them, grabbing Quentin by the collar. 

“Stephen? What are you- Who’s watching AJ?”

“Keep your hands off my fiancé,” he growled.

“Guys?” Peter says, pointing outside to where the fire elemental was wreaking havoc. 

“What the hell is that thing?” Stephen asks. 

“Fire elemental,” Y/N says. “They’re from his earth.”

“How do we stop it?” Stephen asks. 

“if you let me go, I’ll show you,” Quentin says, eyes widened at the real sorcerer. Stephen glared at the man but reluctantly lets him go. The four of them hurry outside. Quentin and Peter hurry into the sky to fight the elemental, while Y/N and Stephen stay on the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” Y/N says. “I shouldn’t have let that bastard kiss me. And I should have told you how I was feeling.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Stephen says while using his magic on the fire elemental. “I felt guilty for your father’s death, and I took it out on you.”

“I love you, Stephen.”

“I love you, too. As soon as we’re done fighting this thing, I’m gonna kiss you.”

Y/N laughs. “Okay.”

The monster comes closer to them, and Y/N sticks her sword through it. It goes straight through the monster, it’s completely transparent.

“What the- It’s a hologram?”

Y/N looks back up at Peter and Quentin. Do they have any idea that the monster isn’t real? Suddenly, the monster disappears. “That was weird,” Stephen says. 

“You’re damn right, it was.”

By the time the two of them reach the bar again, Peter is walking out, and Quentin is standing with a group of people recognize as former SI employees. “What is he doing? Those are old SI employees.”

They stopped in their tracks when they heard him mention a name. Tony Stark.

“Stark fired me because I was “unstable!” That was my technology! And he used it for self-therapy!”

Y/N and Stephen turned to each other before quickly opening the door. Everyone looked up as they walked in. Peter was behind them, though Y/N and Stephen didn’t know that.

Quentin and the SI employees were shocked to see her. “Y/N- I uh… I can explain..”

“Miss Stark?” some of the old SI workers ask at the same time.

“She’s the daughter of Tony Stark?!” Quentin asks.

“Of course, dipshit,” Stephen says in the background. 

“This has all been a fake?” Y/N asks. She pulls out her sword. “Mr. Beck. Give me the glasses.”

“Why don’t you take ‘em from me, sweetheart?”

Stephen laughs in the background. “Wow, and I thought you couldn’t make it worse.”

“EDITH, do a drone strike on New York City,” Quentin says, still wearing the glasses. 

“NO!”

Y/N stabs the bastard and the glasses go flying, and Peter grabs them. “EDITH!”

“Hello, Peter Parker.”

“Call off the drones!”

“You want to cancel the drone strike on New York City?”

“Yes.”

“Drone strike cancelled.”

The police showed up in no time to arrest Mr. Beck and his gang. They had finally rejoined the rest of Peter’s class. MJ was hugging Peter currently, and Y/N and Stephen were trying to explain what had happened to his teachers. 

“After this, I don’t want to go anywhere for a long time,” Y/N says.

“Not even for our honeymoon?” he asks.

“I’ll think about it.”

Stephen drew a portal and turned back to Y/N.

Shall we?” he asks, offering his hand to her. 

“We shall,” she says, taking his hand and following him through the door to the New York Sanctum.


End file.
